Peeling or slicing vegetables often requires the use of device having a sharp metal blade (e.g., a knife, peeler, mandoline, chopper). Generally, a user grips a vegetable with the fingers of one hand and the device with the fingers of the other hand. A variety of other sliding options, such as, food processors, spiral slicers, etc., are also available. However, alternative peeling and slicing options are still desirable.